castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Bats
Succubi, Lilith, Lilim, Wear-Bats, and some female Vampires and Sirens are alluring or grotesque demonic bat-women that appear in Castlevania. Their mythological backgrounds may be slightly different, but they are often pallet swaps of each other. Some Succubi (known only as Succubus) are bosses and characters in their own right. Carmilla in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon and the transformed Annette "Lesser Vampire" in Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles are the only named female vampires shown to have a bat-like form. A bat-woman of unknown nature is a boss in Castlevania: The Adventure ReBirth. Gallery Image:Artbook20.jpg|Succubus from Symphony of the Night Image:LCD SOTN Succubus.JPG|"Succubus" resembling Sypha in the Tiger Electronic Handheld version Symphony of the Night Image:Succubuslament.jpg|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Image:Loi mobile manga Succubus clip.JPG|Succubus from Lament of Innocence Mobile Manga Image:Dos sacub.jpg|Succubus from Dawn of Sorrow Image:Koma Succubus.JPG|Succubus in Koma comics for Dawn of Sorrow Image:60804 blowup.jpg|NECA action figure of Succubus Image:Cod manga Alucard Cameo.JPG|Succubus from Curse of Darkness manga Image:Succubus from Portrait of Ruin.JPG|Succubus from art posted on Konami of Japan's official web page for Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin File:PoR Illustrated Lilith.JPG|Lilith from the same web page Image:Dracula 12 1024.jpg|Annette turned into a vampire in Dracula X Chronicles when Richter or Maria is unable to save her. Image:Pachi dracula 05 1024.jpg|Succubus from Pachislot game Enemy Data Trivia * Dracula's true form in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night contains a portion of the body of the Succubus. * An enemy that resembles Sypha is possibly mislabeled a Succubus in the Tiger Electronics Handheld version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. * In Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow, a scroll hints that the Succubus is considered one of three parts that make up Dracula's powers. The body of the second form of Graham Jones consists of the upper body of twin Succubi. Beating this form with the Succubi soul and the other two parts of Dracula's power is required for Soma to realize that he "is" Dracula and get to the true ending of the game. * Some Succubi takes the guise of Yoko Belnades in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. If Soma jumps pass them, she will attempt to kick him in this form. If he attacks, she will laugh and drop her disguise and show her true form. * The Succubus will say different things to a male character than to a female character in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. If her advances are "rejected" by a male character, she will exclaim "You impudent!". She will yell at a female character "Filthy cow!". When defeated, she will sarcastically murmur "So lonely..." while fading in flower petals. * In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, Lilith will occasionally drop the Lilith Corset, which can be worn by Charlotte Aulin. * The bat woman in Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles uses the voice of Maria from Dracula X Chronicles in the North American version (and will exclaim "Yay!"), while in the UK version, she will use the voice of Carmilla from Castlevania: Judgment and will say "Let's Dance!". * The character Magnus in the Castlevania: Nocturne of Recollection recollection is an incubus, which is the male equivalent to a succubus. * The Succubus in Pachislot Akumajo Dracula is not killed when she is defeated. Instead, she lies on the ground submissively and pouts. Category:Monsters